Into The Wild
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: There is a new girl in La Push, but she isn't like the rest of them, she isn't there to stay. She only there to get in, see, and go. What happens when she meets a curtain wolf? Will he convince her to stay? Or will she just leave? PaulXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N This is one of my older Paul stories that I am going to rewrite because I think that it could be better than how I wrote it a long time ago. Also, after I read and watched the movie 'Into the Wild' I was inspired and I wanted to learn everything about Chris McCandless. For a while he was actually my role model and I wanted to go out to do what he did, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to leave my family like that. Anyways I do hope that you enjoy this story, and if you have read something similar it's because it is **_**my**_** old story. Also this is the prologue.**

I gently blew onto the flames in front of me as the blazed higher into the sky. I looked up at the moon, it shined down onto the camp site that I would be staying in with my... partner, Chris. I sighed thinking about the big guy, him and I never really got along to well.

He was a tall tanned guy, he also had bright white teeth that reflected beautifully off his tanned skin. Shaggy brown hair that went all over the place, like it was never taken care of, which it rarely was, but there was a reason for that.

The reason was because I was backpacking, so was Chris, but at the beginning it was only me. I've been out here for about a year actually, probably a bit longer. It was very hard to take care of myself at the beginning, but I had outdoors skills before I left. Probably wouldn't have been a bright idea if I left without being prepared, actually I don't exactly recommend going unless you are trained in the outdoors. Making shelter, eating, cooking, and keeping warm from scratch was hard.

I started out in Alaska, and I intended on traveling around all over North America, after that I was planning on heading to South America, then over to England. I wanted to settle down, just not yet...

Anyways, on my way down from Alaska I found a guy, who happened to be Chris. He was hungry, so being the person I was, I shared my food with him. I couldn't just leave him. So he came with my on my journey, and this was probably about 7 months into my journey across North America.

Him and I barely talked anymore though, we don't get along much anymore either. At first it was fun, but now there is just nothing left, there is like no relationship between us almost. He does talk about settling down a lot, but I would always tell him the same thing. 'Then go settle down. It was nice knowing you.'

I guess I'm starting to come off like a bitch, I'm not... not a big one anyways. I just never wanted to get close to anyone because it would just be too hard to leave them when it all came down to it.

I took a deep breath throwing a stick into the first. I jumped when I felt a spark hit my hand. I frowned looking down at my hands, they were cut, burned and scared from this trip. I bet that they were infected too. They were clean about 4 days ago, that was the last time I showered too. I know it's kind of disgusting, but what can I do? I don't have a portable shower.

The cuts on my hands were from my knife, every place I went, I would carve my name into a tree. 'Eden, Wed. Dec. 22nd' I carved into the only to twitch and cut my finger. I watched as the blood ran down my skin. I wasn't what you would call pale, but I wasn't tanned either. I was right in between all of that.

Not only did I carve my name into trees, I also drew a lot. I had a drawing book it had foxes, rabbits, squirrels, wolves, clouds, trees, mountains, waterfalls, you name it I had it if it were nature.

"I caught some fish!" I heard a deep husky voice exclaim. I jumped and looked over to see Chris holding four fish, I was really hungry. I felt my stomach rumble. "Let's cook them then go to sleep." I muttered loud enough only so Chris could barely hear me.

After eating him and I ate we got into our tents, no we did not share tents, and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


	2. The Wolf

**A/N I hope that you enjoy this chapter lol. Review please.**

I gasped shooting up in my tent. My head darted in every direction until I realised where I was, I was in La Push. I stood up in my tent, slowly walking out and looking up at the moon. The cool breeze blew threw my curly brown mid back length hair. I continued looking up at the moon when I heard a howl, from a wolf.

I took a deep breath as I smiled, nature was so beautiful, if only I grew up like this, instead of being spoiled and getting everything I had ever wanted. Not that you would think that was even in my past.

I decided that I would go get some fire wood for the next night. I made sure that I remembered where I was going, last thing I needed was to get lost in a big forest in La Push. I was thinking about how long I was going to stay here in La Push... maybe until the 27th. I could spend Christmas here, it was quite nice here.

I gather up some sticks when I heard a twig snap. I instantly turned around only to see a sandy-brown coloured wolf near a tree. I smiled softly looking down at the sticks I had dropped. I bent down and began to pick them up when the wolf whimpered. "Hey what's the matter boy?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

I noticed that he was hurt, his leg looked like someone had cut it or something. "Are you okay? Where is your pack? They're probably worried you should head back home to them" I smiled warmly at the wild animal.

It looked at me as though I was crazy or something, it's eyes were unusual though, never in my life of seeing wolves had there eyes been that colour or that human looking. I furrowed my brow, but shook it off continuing what I was doing before. I stood up to walk back to the camp site when I noticed that wolf was no longer there.

Most people would have been frightened, but I wasn't. Naturally if you don't hurt or bug them, they won't touch you... but I have never been near a hungry wolf. Now, that would be something to watch out for! I put the sticks near the fire pit and got back into my tent, pulling out my journal.

_It is probably around 3am to 3:30am, Thursday morning 23rd, now I believe. I'm currently residing in La Push, beautiful from what I have seen so far, very interesting as well. I was out getting some sticks for the fire, when I saw a wolf. Yes, I know I have seen the occasional wolf before, this one was different. It had normal, human looking eyes, they didn't look wolfish at all. Also the wolf wasn't with a pack, naturally they would be with their pack, unless it was an Alpha, but I don't think that it was big enough to be an Alpha wolf, not that it wasn't big. But I'm going to bed, because I need my energy to explore the area tomorrow._

_____________________________

I got up early the next day throwing on a pair of gray track pants, T-shirt and sweater. It was actually a very nice day. "What do you think of it here so far?" Chris asked me.

"It's nice from what I saw last night." I muttered, this is how our conversations start or what they consist of. Chris stopped walking and turned to me.

"When were you out last night?" Chris asked crossing his arms and tilting his head concerned.

"I know that you just trying to take care of me Chris, but I don't need it. I've taken care of myself alone without you for longer than you've been traveling with me. I should be taking care of you considering I found you starving in the forest." I stated flatly as him and I walked out of the forest seeing a beach.

'First Beach' I read, what a name, I could pull a better one out of my ass. "Sorry" I heard Chris mumbled.

I sighed "Yeah, me too" I sat on a bench. "Actually, while I was out there I saw a wolf... he didn't have a pack with him though which I found quite weird."

"I don't know, you know more about the wilderness than I do" He stated giving me a look. I glared at him taking a deep breath calming myself. "Seriously I don't know anything about wolves though."

Chris sat beside me on the bench. "I would live here." I said quietly.

"Really, you're actually willing to settle down?" Chris asked with his eyes widened. "No, I never said I was going to settle down, I said that I that I would live here."

"We should settle down sometime" Chris smiled looking at me.

"You can settle down whenever you want, I'm not stopping you, but I'm not ready yet, there is sooo much I haven't seen yet." I sighed.

"How long have you been traveling? A year? You should have seen a lot!" Chris exclaimed.

"I've seen all over Canada, now it's the states turn." I shrugged looking ahead of me to see a group of boys.

My eyes widened a bit when I saw a smaller looking boy, he wasn't short, not short than me anyways I was 5'4, he was probably 6'1, but he was the shortest of them all. Back to my topic, he had the exact same eyes as the wolf yesterday... it was odd, maybe it's normal in there tribe.

The boy looked over at me and said something to his friends. I squinted my eyes at them as I watched them walk over to Chris and I.


	3. Ordinary Girl

**A/N I hope you enjoy, please review. **

"Who are they?" Chris asked me.

"How would I know?" I asked not taking my eyes off the tanned boys walking towards us. Once they were right in front of us I looked at the ground.

"You guys must be new around here, where do you live, I don't remember a house being up for sale." A tanned boy with a husky voice asked.

"We aren't from around here, I'm from Nova Scotia. We're backpacking, just passing threw" Chris smiled at the man. I looked at Chris raising my eyebrow, he trusted people too easy, it was going to get him into trouble one day. "She's from Alaska."

And apparently it's going to get me into some trouble one day too. I wonder why he thought that he was okay to give out my personal information. "I'm Chris by the way, that's Eden." Chris was still smiling warmly at the man.

"I'm Sam," Sam began, I looked up to look him in the eyes. I blinked and followed his finger as he introduced everyone else "That's Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, Brady, Collin, and Paul."

I adjusted myself on the bench and looked at the last one he introduced... Paul. His eyes were wide, he looked like he held his breathe, or he had seen a ghost. The emotions were shock, fear, curiosity and one I've never witnessed before, it was a loving look. Paul stood out the most out all of them, but I didn't understand, he looked the same.

With the russet skin, the beautiful brown eyes, with shaggy brown hair. I looked over at Chris hoping that Paul would stop looking at me, but I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head. Chris was glaring at Paul for some reason unknown.

I looked at Sam who was staring at Paul when I heard him sigh deeply. I glanced over at Seth, he the one with the eyes, with the wolf eyes. Maybe it had to do with their tribe, which reminds me, I should ask them what it is. "What's the tribe name around here?" I finally spoke, but was only looking at Sam.

"Quileute, why?" Sam asked giving me a weird look, like I was going to do something bad with that information, I didn't know that much about them, but I have heard of them before. I've heard that they are very talented builders and craftsmen, but I didn't know anything about their legends.

Chris looked confused as well, "I have my reasons" I muttered, hoping that it would keep them thinking about what I was planning to do. I really wasn't planning to do much, I needed a computer, or I needed to go out and buy a book. Where am I going to get the money? I actually brought about 50$ with me on the trip and I still haven't used it.

"You two look thirsty, want some of my water?" Jacob asked pulling out a bottle of water. Jeez, where'd he pull that out of? His.... never mind. I reached out to grab the bottle of water when I felt someone take my hand.

I snapped my head in the direction and saw Paul. "What happened to your hands!?" Paul demanded.

I snatched my hand out of his, I felt a growl in my throat... now that was awkward. Paul looked kind of surprised, like he heard me growl. "Just cuts and burns."

"They're probably infected" Paul was shaking tremendously by now.

"Why do you even care" I hissed at him taking a sip of the water from Jacob. "You don't know me, and I don't know you."

I wasn't trying to seem rude or anything, it was just coming out that way... I guess he was only trying to be nice, by worrying about me, but I didn't need it, I've been by myself for so long, I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I wasn't a kid anymore.

"When was the last time you cleaned them?" Chris asked looking at me sadly.

I looked up at the clouds thinking about the last time I cleaned them... "Last time I took a shower" I raised my eyebrow looking at him.

He nodded his head. I looked back at Paul, worry was spread across his face, I guess I came on a little harsh, I felt guilty! "Uh... Paul, I'm sorry for... spazzing out on you when you were only trying to help" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"When's the last time you took a shower?" I heard Jacob ask "You don't smell that bad."

How did he know how I smelt, that is just... weird. "Uh... 4 days ago" Chris stated.

I was still looking at Paul, he looked happy, but I could tell in his eyes he was still concerned. My gaze was broken when Jacob, Quil and Embry broke into laughter. I raised the side of my lip slightly. "Find it funny" My cheek was twitching.

They stopped laughing "Uh... no?" Quil said, it sounded more like a question. I rolled my eyes.

"So where are you guys staying?" Leah piped in.

I remained quiet not wanting to tell them anymore from what they already knew. "Like I said before we're backpacking, so we are camping out in the forest" Chris explained smiling at Leah, who didn't look to happy.

"Where about?" Embry asked

"Maybe 30 minutes away from here" Chris shrugged, I let out my breath and pursed my lips, still giving out information.

"You guys should come hang out with us, maybe eat dinner. You look starved" Embry suggested.

I was about to shake my head no, but Chris answered him be too quickly. "YEAH!" Chris exclaimed.

Probably because we haven't eaten a real meal in a very long time. They motioned us to follow them, Chris jumped off the bench, but I hesitated, I didn't know these people.

"Chris" I said sternly and he turned to me to me, he looked kind of scared. "What did I do now?" He groaned.

I pointed to a near by tree. I walked over to it, waiting for Chris to come over. "Chris, you can't just trust everyone you see" I glared angrily at him.

"You should be more trusting, you don't trust anybody!" He exclaimed. "I bet you don't trust me."

"What am I supposed to tell you, I don't have any secrets!" I threw my arms in the air with frustration.

"You need to open up more, come on. They're our age I bet, what are they going to do? Kill us?" He asked with a laugh.

"If something happens... I'm not afraid to say I told you so" I stated completely serious as I walked with Chris back over to the tall native guys, and native girl.

"Ready?" Quil asked with a smile.

"Yeah" I muttered walking with them. My teeth began clicking together, it was chilly and I only wore a sweater. "Cold?" I heard a voice.

I turned to Paul who was giving my that look he was giving me earlier. That look that was filled with love, and lust. Why does he stare at me like that!? "Yes"

"We're almost at Sam's" Paul shrugged "It'll be warm there."

I nodded my head, looking at the ground as I walked. "How can you handle being in a t-shirt?" I asked "Aren't _you_ cold?"

He shook his head, he looked happier than before now. Why is he so happy to talk to me? What was good about me? I was as ordinary as the next girl.


	4. Paul

**A/N I surprised how many reviews I have and I put this story out like 2, or 3 days ago. Well, I love the reviews, keep it up and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

We finally got to Sam's house, it looked like a small shack type house, it looked very comfortable. "I like your house" I mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear me.

"Thank you" Sam smiled at the fact I was talking. The whole way there I didn't talk except when I asked Paul if he was cold.

"Don't stare at Emily for too long, Sam gets angry" Paul leaned down whispering in my ear.

His breath against my ear sent chills down my spine. I followed them into the house to see a brown haired woman, with brown eyes and scars all over her face. She looked like she could of been attacked by a bear, or a wolf, but the scars didn't hide her beauty at all.

I glanced back at Paul who was still looking at me, I felt so awkward with his eyes always on me. I also had to look up so much just to see the look in his eyes, he looked like he'd be 6'4, that's a foot bigger than me!

Paul smiled at me when he noticed that I was staring up at him, I quickly looked to the ground until I heard a warm motherly voice "Hello, I'm Emily" She said softly, she had a welcoming smile on her face.

"Eden..." I mumbled, her smile widened.

Why did these people always smile! I barely smiled... I actually don't think that it very good for my health, I mostly would smile when I was in the forest drawing the wild animals. "And I'm Chris"

Chris was smiling brightly at Emily, I took a deep breath looking around the living room, it was cosy looking, the guys were on the couch watching television, Paul was still standing next to me and Sam was staring into Emily's eyes... giving her the same look that Paul gave me.

"Make yourself at home" The smile on her face hadn't disappeared, she was so welcoming, it actually made me want to smile. I bit my lip trying to prevent one from cracking onto my face when I felt someone nudge me.

Chris, "Come on" He knew that I was going to smile. For some odd reason, a full fledge smile spread across my face. My teeth were out and everything. "That's the stuff" Chris chuckled when Jared called Chris over to him.

"Eden, want to watch some TV?" I heard Jacob ask. I shrugged and walked over sitting between him and Quil. They were really hot, I meant temperature wise, not that they weren't attractive, just that's not what I was focusing on.

"You guys are unusually warm, why is that?" I asked scratching my head.

I felt Quil's arm go around my shoulders, a smile spread on his russet coloured face. "Maybe you're just cold." He chuckled, the edge of my lip twitched into a small smile.

Suddenly I felt the couch push back causing me to jerk forward almost knocking me off the couch, I felt warm hands grab the upper part of my arm so I didn't fall. I looked over at Paul who was shaking. I watched him stomp out of the house not before slamming the door.

"Is he okay? Should I go get him?" I asked worriedly.

Wait, what was the sudden interest in him? I don't even know him. It felt like the house was shaking wiht laughter, I don't think anyone said something funny. I got up and put my shoes on.

"You don't need to worry about Paul, he'll be fine." Jacob shrugged.

I couldn't wipe the emotion of concern off my face. I couldn't help but wonder if it was something I did even though I did nothing. I didn't bother putting my sweater back on I just walked out ignoring what Jacob had said.

"PAUL!" I shouted looking at the ground noticing foot prints. I followed them until the gradually disappeared.

I heard a wolf howl, making me smile I howled the best I could back to the wolf. I couldn't contain myself anymore, I burst out laughing. I fell onto the ground laughing, I held my gut. I didn't understand what was going threw my mind making me smile, nothing was even funny.

I instantly stopped laughing when I saw what looked like Paul's eyes. I noticed that it was a wolf... not Paul, but it wasn't the one from earlier this morning, it was a different one. "Hey boy" I said

The wolf stepped out of the bush, I noticed that it was a dark grey colour. It slowly walked towards me causing me to tense up a little, I've been close to a wolf before, but it was starting to get too close.

It stopped walking, I could tell there was a new emotion in the wolf's eyes. Sadness, it might have been because mine were filled with fear of house close the wolf was, or something else, I wouldn't know.

I put my hand out towards it, shaking a bit. It's eyes softened as it nuzzled my hand gently. It was looking at me the way Paul did, this was getting awkward now.

"You're a good boy?" I said, it sounded more like a question. I petted the wolf's head and behind it's ears. I didn't want to anything stupid though, to make it want to eat me. My teeth began to clck together. "It's so cold out" I mumbled

The wolf barked and licked my hand. I quickly took my hand away wiping it on my pants. "What's with the wolves around here, do they not travel with packs or what" I spoke to myself. "I go looking for Paul and end up talking to myself and a wolf"

The wolf began licking my hands again, causing me to laugh a bit. "I'm going to name you" I continued petting the wolf, I was petting it's stomach... that's how I discovered it's gender. "You're name is Paul." I stated

The wolf looked up at me with that look. "Because your eyes are just like his, oh crap, I have to go." I stood up and began walking out of the forest.

Once I was back they were all asking me what took me so long. "I didn't find him." I shrugged sitting down at the table with everyone else. There was a lot of food. Just then Paul walked in, but he was wearing a different pair of clothes which was weird.

"Just in time Paul" Emily smiling warmly at him. Paul sat down next to Embry who was next to me and Chris on my other side.

Chris and my mouths hung opened when we saw how much the guys ate, they ate like this everyday and look how much they ate. After dinner we watched a bit of television with them. "We should get going Chris" I turned to him with a yawn

"So soon!?" Jacob asked sadly

"We've been here all day!" Chris exclaimed with a smile.

"Sick of us already" Jared chuckled, the guys joining in.

I waved goodbye to them, but Paul sat in an arm chair by himself. Once Chris and I were back at the campsite, we changed into pj's and sat outside together. "We don't have to worry about food today" Chris randomly said.

"No, we don't." I blew on the fire after I got it going. "I noticed you talk to Paul a lot."

I shrugged "Not really, I talked to him as much as I talked to Jacob and Quil" I put my hands over the fire to get warm.

Chris rolled his eyes "Yeah, you thought they were going to kill us" He snickered causing me to glare at him.

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered "Put the fire out before you go to sleep" I got up going into my tent not wanting to talk to Chris about the guys anymore.

_Today was interesting, I met a bunch of guys at a beach... it was called first beach. Odd name I know, there was one boy that stood out the most too, his name is Paul. He was giving me this intense loving look, it was very weird. Also I keep running into wolves, today I named one after Paul because of it's eyes... the wolf actually gave me the same look that Paul gives me. I also found out the name of their tribe and I was going to go when Chris went to sleep._

I heard a howl, and smiled a bit. "I wonder if it was Paul..." I said quietly to myself.

I think it scared Chris because he put out the fire and went into his tent. 30 minutes from now I would leave to find a book shop.


	5. Long Nights

**A/N sorry it took a little bit to come out, but I've been busy doing nothing, also I have been very lazy and at the moment I like Embry more than Paul... huh kind of weird. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Review please, I like the reviews I'm getting so far and thank you so much! And I'm a girl for the person who left a review. Lol**

I grabbed one of my smaller backpacks that I traveled with so I could put my 50 dollars in it because I had no idea how much the book was going to cost. I got out of my tent and began walking in the direction to the road. A car slowed next to me and undid the window. "Where you headed?" The man asked

"Uh... well I was just walking until I found a bookstore." I shrugged realising how stupid it sounded. "That's sounds stupid when I say it out loud." I muttered to myself.

"I hope you know that the nearest book store is in Forks, depending on what kind of book you're getting." The man informed me which I was thankful for.

"I was hoping on getting a book on a native tribe. 'Quileute'." I named the tribe and the man nodded his head.

"You'll have to go to Port Angelas. Their is a native shop there, but I advise you to be careful around that area of town. People are just waiting for young vulnerable woman like you." I just nodded my head.

I asked him for the directions instead of asking for a drive, since that would be stupid. He told me that it could possiblely take me ALL night depending on how fast I walk, but then I have to walk ALL the way back. I could probably take a taxi back if I had enough money left.

"Hi, sir. Do you have a book on the Quileute tribe?" I asked, it was probably 11am. I had to wait for it to open, I got there at 9am.

"Yeah, wait one second please." The native man walked out from behind the counter and behind a bookshelf coming back out with a blue coloured book.

__________________________________________

Chris walked out of the tent the very next day bright and early. He didn't see Eden anywhere, so he figured she was just sleeping. He opened up the tent flap, only to see no one in the bed, in fact, her bed wasn't even a mess. She would normally make it before she falls a sleep to sit on it while writing in her diary.

Chris noticed that he diary was there, maybe he should read it? No, he couldn't, that was invading Eden's privacy.

Chris decided that he would just sit down and wait to see if Eden came back, she didn't. Chris quickly changed, running out of the forest to Sam's house. He pounded his fist onto the door until it was thrown opened.

Quil stood at the door with a confessed look spread across his face. "What's wrong" He raised his eyebrow not taking his eyes off Chris's worried face.

"I don't know where Eden is, she wasn't in her tent. I decided to wait to see if she'd come back, she didn't" Chris explained quickly walking into the house.

Paul, had a a scared, worried look on his face. "I think she might have been attacked by an animal. She likes to get up close and draw them"

Paul was shaking uncontrollably and burst out of the house, not before nearly knocking Chris off his feet.

"We'll be back. Jacob, Embry, Quil" Sam quickly walked out of the house.

Sam walked into the forest followed by Jacob, Embry and Quil. Paul was first to phase of all the guys, he began going ballistic. _WHAT IF A LEACH GOT HER!_

Paul shouted to no one impractical and let out a loud mournful howl. _Paul, calm down!_ Sam growled in the wolves heads.

Paul layed onto the ground putting his paws over his mussel letting out a small whine. _I bet you that she is fine Paul._

_How can you say that! Chris said he waited around for her! She didn't come back, I swear, if one of the mother fucking leaches got he---_

_SETTLE DOWN NOW PAUL!_ Sam's voice boomed

Once Paul was settled a bit more they went searching for her.

____________________________________________________________

My jaw dropped when I saw a silver Volvo, I hope I knew who that car belonged to. Edward Cullen. I saw him holding a plain looking girls hand, it was weird. He was gorgeous, brown hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, he was also unnaturally cold. "EDWARD!"

He turned his head to me and a crooked smile appeared on his face. "Elizabeth" I heard him say.

I walked over to him with a grin spread across me face. I haven't seen him since he moved to Forks from Alaska. The girl he was with looked surprised that he knew me, she was almost as pale as Edward.

"Yeah, I like to go by Eden now" I smiled at him. "I never did like _Elizabeth_. What are you doing in Port Angelas?" I suddenly asked.

"I took Bella out to eat" He said in his metallic voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked from La Push." I smiled at him.

"From La Push!?" Bella's jaw dropped "That must have taken you all night!" She exclaimed.

Edward and I chuckled. "This is Bella, Bella this is Eden."

"Nice to meet you Bella" I stuck out my hand to shake it.

"Edward, we should drive her to the border line of La Push." Bella said to Edward.

He nodded his head getting into the front seat. I followed getting into the back seat. "What are you doing all the way down here?" Edward suddenly asked.

"I backpacked down here." I shrugged

"From Alaska" Bella gasped with wide eyes looking at me like I were crazy.

"Yeah, I actually feel kind of bad about it now." I mumbled looking out the window.

_____________________________________

_I burnt the money, I cut up my credit card. They were things that I wouldn't need on my journey. I came from a wealthy family, but I didn't enjoy it as much as people think I would. I actually didn't like it one bit because my family didn't appreciate nature like I did. They thought buying me cars and clothes would make me happy, not exactly._

_It was always about these... these things, I didn't want these things, I didn't need these things. I wanted to feel free! I wanted to get away from it all. I burnt the money that I would no longer need, and the credit cards. I left everything in a burning pile._

_I picked up a pen on my desk in my room and began to write a note. 'Mom, dad, I love you with all my heart, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, it would hurt too much and you wouldn't let me leave. I'm going backpacking so don't come looking for me, you won't be able to find me anyways. I burnt my money, and cut the cards. All I need is clothes and my outside skills and that is what I have. No money. Bye, I want you to know that I do love you and I will come back, just wait for me. Love, Elizabeth Eden Clairinton'_

_I felt like my heart was going to pound it's way out of my chest, I was actually going to do it this time. I've tried this before a couple times, but I couldn't go threw with it, but this time... I knew I could do it._

_I took my giant backpacking bag out of the window and scaled my way down to the surface of the muddy wet ground. I threw it onto my back heading down the street with my thumb sticking out towards the road hoping some nice person would stop for me._

_I heard a honk causing me to jump slightly. "GET IN" It was a older looking man, I put my backpack in the back seat and hopped into the front._

_"What's yur name?" He asked, he had a southern accent, he couldn't have been from around here,_

_"Eden Grey" I made up my last name and took my middle name. I've always liked it better anyways._

_"Well, Eden, where would you like me to drop you off?" He asked with small smile._

_"Drop me off at Peaonu Creek please" I smiled out the window wondering about the adventure that lay ahead of me._

_"Thanks sir" I grinned getting my self out of the car. _

_"Hey, kid wait" He jumped out of the car popping the trunk, he pulled out a big coat. "You're going to need this coat more than I am."_

_He was right, it was chilly, and imagine how cold it was going to be at night time. Woah, the adventures._

_"Achoooo" I covered my face after sneezing, it's been about 7 months of being out here and I've made many friends on the way down._

_Some where even offering me to move in, but I just couldn't take the offer, I wanted to search around more. I was currently in Nova Scotia, making my way down to Niagara Falls so I could cross the bridge and head on down to the states._

_I layed down cuddling into my sleeping back when I heard a mournful groan. I was shocked at first, it didn't sound like any kind of animal. I stood up getting out of my tent heading towards where I heard the noice._

_I gasped "Oh my goodness!" I was shocked._

_I keeled down next to the man, he has russet skin and shaggy hair, he looked like he was going to pass out anytime soon. I dragged him back to my camp site and started the fire up again. I got some water, boiled it and some rice. I put the man's head onto my lap and felt him. I forced him into my tent, which was hard since he was way bigger than me and he was sleeping._

_I let him sleep in the tent for the night while I slept under the stars, thank god it didn't rain... oops I spoke too soon._

_The next morning I was soaked and cold. I got up to go get some water while the male was still sleeping. I began to boil it and changed. I heard him groan._

_"Who are you?!" He growled crawling out of the tent._

_"Really any way to speak to me after I save you big fella?" I asked quietly taking a sip from the water after it cooled._

_"Who are you though? What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, I turned to face him, he looked scared._

_I chuckled "Do you think I poisoned you or something?"_

_He just glared at me "Who are you?" He repeated_

_"Who are you?" I laughed to myself, I was amused, I got easily amused about 2 months after I left. I naturally got bored and talked to myself or drew whatever looked nice... while talking to myself. _

_"Answer me!" He shouted_

_"Why don't you answer me first, I saved your life!" I shouted back at him. He looked down at the ground ashamed "Yeah, that's what I thought"_

_"Chris MacDonald" He mumbled_

_"Eden Grey" I grinned sheepishly "Want some water?"_

_He nodded instantly and plopped down next to me. I thought it would be nice to have someone else to talk to other than myself... who knew haveing someone else on your travels with you could be so iratating._

__________________________________

I felt the car come to a stop "Thanks guys, pleasure meeting you Bella, and pleasure seeing you again Edward, tell the family I said hello."

"Bye Eden, hope to see you again!" Bella waved.

Weird. I thought while heading back towards the tent.


	6. Werewolf

**A/N Thank you for everyone that is reading this story, it makes me happy to know that people enjoy this. Review please and thank you =]**

I lay down in my tent snuggling into my pillow letting out a long yawn. "I'm so tired" I groaned rummaging threw my bag to find the blue book of the Quileute tribe. Aha.

I opened the book and began reading. _The Quileute Indians descended from wolves_. "So it is possible that they could be wolves." I continued to read farther. "Cold ones?"

Cold ones reminded me much of vampires, no flaws... Edward. And if there is vampires, there has to be shape-shifters AKA werewolves.

After I finished the book my suspicions have raised higher, I think I was going to confront one of them. I walked out of the tent, everyone probably thought I was dead or something. I heard a whine and snapped my head in the direction it came from only to see Paul.

"Hey Paul" I smiled walking over to him to pet him. That book probably put me in a better mood... and I was tired, so I'm a bit loopy. He whined as I pet his head.

"What's wrong buddie, did you miss me?" He nodded his head.

Wait! He nodded his head!? Maybe this is actually Paul, the way he looks at me has something to do with it, and wolves do not walk up to you and not eat you! "I didn't know that it would take that long" I sat down on my butt as Paul put his head on my lap.

"I walked to Port Angelas" I stated, his eyes looked up at me. "Don't worry about it Paul" I hissed

I sound kind of bipolar. Paul's ears went down, the emotion in his eyes were sad. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else, okay?" Maybe this would make him feel better, I guess it did since he perked up.

"My name isn't Eden" I stated simply, he tilted his head. "It's... Elizabeth." I cringled my nose.

Paul started laughing... it sounded like laughing anyways. "EDEN!" I jumped and hit Paul's head on my lap. "Sorry Paul" I whispered.

"Uh... Eden. I hope that you're aware there is a wolf laying on your lap."

"Yeah, I know"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!?" Chris yelled at my pulling me into a bear hug. Paul began to growl. "Paul, Don't growl" I flicked his nose.

Ow, that hurt my finger... Chris jumped back pointing at me. "I KNEW IT! I told you you liked that guy! You named a god damn wolf after him!!" Chris exclaimed shifting his finger towards Paul causing him to growl again.

I shot him a look getting him quiet again. "DEAL WITH IT CHRIS!" I shouted "If I like him or not it is none of your business who I like or not. I can do whatever I want!"

Woah, it was like something came over me. I honestly think I am going insane here, first the stuff about the wolves, and now I'm spazzing out. I used to never talk at all! It used to be nice having no one talk to me except the animals, but these people turned everything around.

They got me walking all night for a some stupid ass book, I haven't eaten all day, I ran my fingers threw my head taking a deep soothing breath. The sound of birds chirping came to life in my ears.

"Eden, go to sleep, you look tired." He looked at the ground.

"Maybe because I haven't eaten or slept all night! I'm going for a walk" I hissed leaving him there like an idiot. I noticed that Paul was no where to be found, must have been too loud for his ears to handle.

Once I got out of the forest I sat down where I first met the guys, where I first met Paul. There was something completely weird going on, I was going to figure it out. I needed to know what it was, I felt drawn towards him and I possibly knew him for 2 or 3 days now.

You can't fall in love in that amount of time! You just... you just can't, can you? I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone sat down next to me.

"Hey Jacob." I sighed looking down on my scars on my hands. It was now 24th of December, I would be spending Christmas alone once again. "Eden what's wrong?"

Jacob's arm went around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I put my head on his shoulder and just stayed. "Chris" I mumbled.

"You can come to my house if you want. To clean up, take a nap."

I nodded my head getting up to walk with him. "So tonight there is a bonfire if you want to come." Jacob stated.

"What's it about?" I yawned rubbed my hands on my face.

"It's about the Quileute background, it's really interesting."

"Are you fucking kidding me" I growled. "I walked all god damn night to get a book on the Quileute tribe because it was bugging me that I didn't know anything about these wolves around here! And now I'm going to some bonfire where I could have learned it all and went to sleep!"

"Settle down! That's why you left? I could have drove you there" Jacob laughed.

Okay, I was going to ask the question, I was going to come right out with it, and if I was wrong, I'd pack my crap early without Chris and leave. "Are you a werewolf" I held my breath.

"You know about werewolves? Did Paul tell you already?" Jacob asked

"Paul was supposed to _tell_ me" My eyebrow was twitching by now. Jacob looked freaked out.

"How'd you?"

"By myself, I'm a very observant person." I crossed my arms continuing to walk.

Jacob put his hands up in defeat. "How'd you get it then? You figured it out on your own, that's a first." He gave me a toothy grin.

"Yeah, did you really think that I wasn't going to get suspicious? come on Jacob, get real. Wolves aren't actually _that_ big, they are big, but not that big. The don't resemble humans in the least big from what I seen from other places. I doubt they would come that close to you and not eat you, no offence"

"None taken"

"They don't normally know what you're talking about, when Paul, the wolf, replies to everything I do."

"Haha, you named the wolf Paul?"

"It looks just like him, the eyes" I shrugged, Jacob's smile got bigger. "And wolves are supposed to travel in packs."

"Did that book you got mention imprinting?" Jacob asked with a sly smile.

"Uh... breifly, something about finding there mate." I shrugged, like imprinting was really that important.

After a bit more walking we arrived at a small shack looking house that belonged to Jacob.


	7. Imprint

**A/N thank for reading, enjoy, and please review. I'm on an updating rampage xDDD**

"Thanks for letting me use the shower." I smiled sitting on Jacob's bed next to him awkwardly.

He lent me a pair of over sized tracks pants and an over sized shirt. "Anything for a friend."

I bit my lip as a tear fell from my eye. Oh no! Was I crying, I didn't need this. No no, go back up! Damn it! I sobbed. "Hey, Eden what's wrong, don't cry" Jacob pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

He rocked me back and forth. "What's the matter, don't cry. Paul will hear and kill me."

"Why does Paul care!" I panicked getting out of Jacob's arms. I continued to sob. "How could he even hear?" I rubbed my nose.

"Because he does, and he can." Jacob stated simply, tears still falling from my eyes.

"I don't want to get too close, I'm supposed to leave La Push in 3 days." I cried into my hands.

"What, why! Don't go!" Jacob sounded upset. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as I hiccuped.

"I didn't come here to move Jacob," I started with a sob. "I came here to explore, I want to explore the world, but I can't do that by getting close to people. This trip was never intended to make friends. I thought I could keep leaving everyone behind without hurting them or me, but I'm hurting myself and everyone around me and I'm a horrible person and and."

"Eden shut up" Jacob growled.

I pulled away and looked at him, he looked hurt. He wiped my tears away. "You aren't a horrible person, you shouldn't think you are. Everyone makes mistakes, I'm sure everyone would forgive you if they actually loved you like a friend."

"I haven't heard that word in forever." I mumbled settling down a bit. The word's 'I love you' don't escape my mouth very often.

"Eden, have you ever thought of, I don't know, settling down. I mean if you do this is the best place! You already have friends, we'd never hurt you, not ever." Jacob tried to make me stay. "Also, I'm not the one that would take it the hardest, Paul would and will take it a lot harden than me. He really likes you Eden."

Tears came back to my eyes, this was all wrong! I was supposed to never talk to anyone. When they came I should have went back to the tent, but I felt a magnetic force, I had to go. Talk to them, and when I saw Paul for the first time, it was like love a first sight, but I couldn't be in love.

I leaned on Jacob's shoulder, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. But now... I want to stay, I want to stay here, in La Push, With Jacob, Paul, and the rest of the guys. "I want to Stay" I mumbled closing me eyes.

"Get some sleep." I jacob whisped leaving the room.

I snuggled into Jacob's bed falling asleep.

"Wake up" I groaned rolling over. "Go away" I talked into the pillow since my face was still shoved into it.

"It's bonfire time." It wasn't Jacob who was talking to me though.

"Paul?" I looked up to see Paul, he chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

He just smiled at me pulling some clothes out, he probably went back to the tent to get them for me. "I heard you figured it out... Elizabeth." Paul snickered.

My nose cringed. "IT WAS YOU" I shouted pointing at him. I blushed "I mean... heh, I knew it?" I muttered the last part.

"Yeah, Jacob told me you figured everything out by yourself, you hear about imprinting?" Paul asked

Why did they keep asking me that, I didn't think that it was actually that important. "The finding your mate thing? Yeah."

"I have something to tell you..." Paul trailed off nervously, was he going to tell me something about his imprint.

I didn't really care, well that's what I wanted to tell myself. "Are you going to explain it to me?" I asked playing dumb.

Paul nodded his head. "Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his mate, it's like the whole world stops spinning and she's the only one there. It's no longer gravity holding you on the earth, it's her." He explained

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked nervously.

"You." He said not taking his brown eyes off my own.

My mouth hung opened, for once I didn't have anything to say. Was he telling me that I was his soul mate, that we were made for each other. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I went to say something but nothing came out. Was this the reason I felt a magnetic pull when I met him? Was that why he stood out the most to me?

"I don't know what to say" I blushed looking away from him.

"You don't have to say anything" He cooed lifting my chin putting his lips onto mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, I haven't ever done this type of thing before. He crawled onto the bed with me not breaking the kiss. I noticed he was on top of me and hunched over so much. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip.

I pulled away from him, a blush appeared on his copper skin. "Sorry"

I burst out laughing. remembering how hunched over he was. "What? Was i that bad? Have you had better?" Paul panicked

I gasped trying to catch my breath. "You were s-so h-hunched over!!" I held my stomach taking deep breaths.

I heard Paul chuckle.

This was the happiest I've been in a really long time, I liked it.

I've made my decision.

**A/N So it looks like Eden is starting to lighten up a bit. =D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, yay!**


	8. Goodbye

**A/N Okay I am trying to finish this story as quickly as possibly so I can start making a new story. Lol, I love starting them, but I almost never finish them, so I'm not starting another one until I finish this one. Also I'm making it on Embry, or Paul again. enjoy this chapter and review please!**

"Paul, I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back." I said getting up off the bed, but tripped over Jacob's long ass pants as I hit my face off the floor. I got onto my knees and held my nose making sure it wasn't broken or bleeding.

"Are you okay!?" Paul exclaimed running over to me and leaned down next to me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled with a nod. He sighed with relieve as he walked back to sit on Jacob's bed. I got back onto my feet to get changed in the bathroom. "Paul could you hand me my clothes?"

I asked him sweetly, he rolled his hands handing me my clothes off the bed. After I was done changing I put Jacob's clothes on his bed and walked out with Paul following close behind me.

"Excited for the bonfire?" He asked with a smile.

I looked down at the ground as I felt my face heat up, how could he make me blush so fast, it was insane. I nodded my head not looking back up at him.

"Ready?" Jacob asked from the living room. I watched him jump over the couch coming to stand next to Paul.

"Uh..." I thought for a second, Chris. I was going to deal with him now, I was going to tell him that I was staying here in La Push with Paul. "No, I have to take care of something, but I'll meet you there."

I began to walk into the forest heading for the camp site. I hope Chris was there, and I hope he didn't say that he wants to stay with me. I haven't told Paul I was staying yet, I will when I get back to the bonfire.

"You're back!" Chris got up and hugged me tightly. I patted his back awkwardly and pulled away from him. "I'm staying here." I stated nonchalantly.

"What?" Chris looked shocked, like he saw a talking cow. "You said that you didn't want to settle down for a long time!" Chris shouted at me pointing his finger at me, he looked angry more than shocked now.

"Well, I changed my mind, I have a right to express my own opinion you know, I have free will. I can do whatever I want to do, I am of legal age. So don't think that you are the boss of me just because you are bigger than me! Plus there is no way that you can make me stay, so don't even try to do anything." I tilted my head, not in confusion, but to see what Chris's reaction was going to be.

He was taking it a bit better than I had expected actually. "You can't stay!" His voice boomed. "Where are you going to stay!?"

Uh, crap I haven't thought of that. I bet Paul would let me stay with him. "Paul" I said

Chris began laughing amusingly. "No body's parents are going to let a girl stay with their sons! That would only lead to bad things!"

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT STOPTRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO STAY, BECAUSE IT ISN'T WORKING!!!" I shouted at him "I would have rather been alone than with you, then I wouldn't have talked to anyone, I wish you would have kelp your big MOUTH SHUT!"

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!?" He shouted back louder than I screamed.

"Yeah, It is" I said calming down a bit with my arms crossed.

"Do you really think that it is going to last long between you and Paul. I know guys like Paul, they're good looking guys and they don't stay with one girl for longer than a month." Chris thought he knew Paul. "He isn't your dream boy, Eden, I'm only trying to protect you."

"Well all your doing is making me feel bad!" I hissed at him. "I will do whatever I want, I have money, I can call my parents!"

"Why would they want to give a selfish kid like you money after you left them without saying goodbye?" Chris smirked, that comment made my face go blank.

I no longer had any emotion on my face, I looked at him. "That was low." I said in monotone. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LEFT YOU TO STARVE!"

I glared at him and began to pack my crap. "You aren't leaving" He grabbed my wrist pulling me up.

I felt his lips on mine, I pushed him off of me. "Chris, why are you like this?" A tear fell down my cheek.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked sorrowfully. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even met Paul. Everything happens for a reason, there are no mistakes in life. You taught me that."

"I never said that it was a mistake, sometimes I just wish that I had left you there." I hissed as he tighten his grip on my wrist. "Let go" I kicked him in the shin and grabbed my stuff running away as fast as I could.

I was only able to grab my small bag with my drawing stuff, journal, Quileute book, knife, and money.

Like I learned on my adventures and travels, you always trust your instinct, mine was saying run.

I sat down at a tree after about 30 minutes, they were all probably wondering where I was, Paul was probably hurt. My heart hurt. I took out a piece of paper from my journal.

'_The past few days have been hectic for me, and I don't think that I should remain in La Push any longer, as much as I will miss you. I am going to miss everyone that I have met here, but I feel this isn't the right place for me. I was supposed to show up at the bonfire for you, trust me when I say I had every intention on showing up, I just got so side tracked and now it's too late._

_But something came up. I know that I've been imprinted on and it is so hard for me to write this then leave, but that is how it is going to work. I will come back one day, remember that. Because you are my soul mate, my lover, my friend. _

_For the first time in a long time, I want to go home. I miss my mom and dad, I want to know what has happened to them, like are they dead. Do they even miss me, I don't think they should, I probably did them a favor leaving the house, but I will never know._

_At the moment I am in the middle of the forest, I don't know where I am, but that is not going to stop me from leaving. I'm leaving this note here, I hope you find it Paul. I want you to know... that I love you more than anything I can think of. I will come back one day, just for you. Please don't look for me.'_

Once I was finished writing it I pulled out my knife and stabbed it into the tree with the note. I really did hope he finds it, until then, goodbye.


	9. Malcolm

**A/N Enjoy, no Paul in this story thank you for reviewing. R&R**

I didn't know if I wanted to go home or if I should just continue on my journey. If I continued on my journey I would do a half ass job exploring and not think before I do things, ending up killing myself. If I went home I don't even know if I was welcome home at all.

Maybe I only needed a break from La Push, should I leave for a few days? Weeks? Months? _Years?_I can't choose, maybe when I feel I'm comfortable going back. I'll never know until the day comes, but until then I wait. The day I can except that people love me, the day I can except people actually want me around.

That's when I'll go back.

I sobbed as I continued to walk in the darkness, I only got about 3 hours of sleep at Jacob's. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to go on. I stuck my thumb out, by now I was at the road. Someone honked and I got in the car. "Where to darling?" The friendly looking woman asked shaking.

"Gas station please." I smiled at her. She looked like she was in her 60's, she wasn't shaking because she was scared, she was old. "Where you from?"

"Alaska." I smiled at her.

"Really now!?" She looked surprised, she didn't keep her storm coloured eyes on me for long. She watched the road. "I've wanted to go there one time in my life, but I feared it would be to cold for me."

"Oh yes, it's very cold" I smiled and listened to her laugh.

"Why did you come all the way down here?" She asked after about 5 minutes of silence. Most old people didn't like silence I guess.

"I've always wanted to travel the world, and I was recently... interrupted." I couldn't think of the right word, so I picked the first one that came to my mind.

"You traveled all by yourself, it isn't safe for a young girl like you to be out here. Something horrible could have happened to you." She stated worriedly.

"I was with someone after about 7 months, but I just stopped traveling with him today." I stated, she just nodded her head.

"My name is Mrs. Luvnore"

"Eden"

"So what's at a gas station?" Mrs. Luvnore asked me pulling into the gas station.

"Pay phone." I smiled at her. "I'm going to call my dad and mom."

"Whens the last time you talked to them darling?" She asked

"The day before I left" I bit my lip, I saw sadness in her eyes. "I hope that you can get a hold of him." I nodded at her and thanked her for driving me down here.

I pulled the money out of my backpack, dialing the number that used to be mine. "Hello?" I heard a deep man voice, it sounded like my dad.

"Malcolm Clairinton?" I asked with a serious voice, I bit my lip holding back my tears. I didn't want it to not be him. He replied with a yes. "Dad?" I burst into tears.

"ELIZABETH!" He sound so relieved. "I've miss you so much, where have you been. Are you okay? What's wrong!?" He was pouring questions.

"Yeah, it's me dad" I sobbed "I've missed you so much too, I've been backpacking around the world. I'm in Washinton. I'm just so happy to talk to you."

"Why did you leave honey?" he asked, I think I could hear him crying too.

"Didn't my note fill it in?" I asked, a small smile appearing on my face. He always forgot about things.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I just wanted to feel free. I wanted to be gone with the wind, I wanted adventures, I wanted to earn things all by myself dad. I didn't want the things you were offering me. I love you, how's mom?" I asked

He didn't reply "...Dad? No" More tears fell from my eyes, this is the most I've cried ever! That I could remember anyways.

"I love you too honey, and I'm sure your mother loved you too."

"No, no no no. Loved, dad no!" I sobbed "You can't mean, she's dead" I croaked putting my hand over my mouth. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"She was horrified when you left home"

"I killed her?" I squeaked hitting my head against the pay phone wall. I put some more money into the pay phone.

"No, honey. Don't say that, she was already sick. It just made her more stressed out, the doctor said she wouldn't live more than a month." My dad said trying to cheer me up.

"I killed her, don't denie it dad. You know I did!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, darling. You were growning up, we knew you were going to leave sooner or later."

"Yeah, but normally when people leave they tell their family face to face!" I shouted nearly choking.

We began talking a bit more after I calmed down. "Meet any guys on the way down there?" He asked

"Yeah, this guy named Chris, I found him on my travels and took him with me because he was dieing, he's a jerk. I made some friends in La Push, but Chris pissed me off and I ran away. I met a guy named Paul too" I sobbed again. "And I just up and left because I ran away from my problems like I always do, Oh god I'm such a horrible person!"

"Honey, it's a natural thing, don't worry." My dad said "You don't need to come home, go stay with a friend or something, call me and I'll mail you some money."

"Okay, thanks dad. I doubt anyone wants me anymore." My lip trembled, the whole pack probably hated me for abandoning Paul like that. I hate myself too.

"Didn't the Cullens move to Forks?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, they did! Maybe I can stay with them! Bye dad, I love you!"

"They will, trust me. Even Rosalie liked you" My dad chuckled "Bye honey, I love you too."

I hung up the phone and picked up my bag as I headed down the road sticking out my thumb again hoping that someone would drive by and be nice enough to take me to Forks hospital.


	10. Alone

**A/N I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I had some fun writing it. I love Paul's anger problems lol. Review please! =]**

"Where is she?" Paul asked with a worried look spread across his tanned face, it was nearly dark and the bonfire was starting.

"I'm sure that she will be here soon Paul, she said she would be, and I doubt that she is a liar. She's probably talking to Chris about something." Jacob shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. If it was his imprint he'd feel totally different about it.

"Paul," Paul turned towards Embry who was on the other side of him. "Think about it for a second, she survived out in the wilderness for along time before she even found Chris and she came from _Alaska_that's far, I think she can handle herself." Embry stated

"I'm worried" Paul growled "You guys don't understand, you've never imprinted." Paul began shaking trying to conceal himself from phasing right there.

"What's wrong with Paul?" Sam asked sitting down next to Jacob who just continued to look at Paul.

"Eden is still in the forest, she went to talk to Chris and hasn't came back yet. He's just over reacting." Jacob shrugged.

"Jacob, it's hard for anyone to be away from their imprint for too long. He just doesn't want anything to happen to her, I feel like that for Emily, and Quil to Claire. If something were to happen to her he'd hold himself responsible." Sam explained to Jacob, it was true, that was how Paul was feeling.

If something were to happen to Eden, Paul would kill whoever hurt her. "Hey isn't that Chris over there?" Embry asked pointing to Chris who was exiting the forest, he looked frustrated.

"Chris, where's Eden?!" Paul shot up from his spot and ran over to Chris.

"She left." Chris stated simply glaring at Paul. "We got into a fight, and she left."

"She left?" Paul began shaking again. He grabbed Chris by his collar pulling him towards him. "YOU LET HER LEAVE!?" Paul shouted in his face, nostrils flaring.

"Piss off" Chris growled "She'll be back, she's probably just blowing off steam. She would leave you behind, you're her precious Paul." Chris continued to glare at Paul.

Paul's grip tightened on Chris's collar. "What happened! Tell me what happened!" Paul shouted, all eyes were on him now.

"She told that she was going to stay, she said she wanted to stay here with you. I told her that none of you guys would let her stay with you, she said she had free will and could do whatever the hell she wants without my permission." Chris exclaimed

"SHE CAN, SHE'S ALOUD TO DO WHAT SHE WANTS! AND SHE COULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME!" Paul threw Chris to the ground.

Just then Sam and Embry pulled Paul off Chris. "PAUL, calm down" Sam commanded letting Paul go.

"How am I supposed to calm down, I don't know where Eden is!" Paul ran his hand threw his hair.

"She's blowing off steam in the forest, you don't even know her! Why do you care!?" Chris shouted from the ground.

"Because I do, I bet I learned more about her than you know in the past couple days I've known her!" Paul shouted back at Chris.

"Yeah right, her and I used to talk all the time! But now she ignores me and I bet it's all because of you! She hates me because of you! I asked her if she wanted to settle down here and she said no to me someone she's known for months, but she'd rather stay here with a guy that she's known for 3 days, when the guy will probably fuck her and leave!" Chris shouted, now he was right in Paul's face.

"DON'T EVER SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Paul went to grab Chris by the throat when Embry and Sam grabbed his hands.

"Paul, forest. NOW!" Sam's voice boomed.

Paul growled and headed towards the forest shaking, he phased and let out a loud painful howl. He glared in the direction that Chris was in. He let Paul's imprint just leave, she'd be with Paul if it weren't for Chris, she'd be living with him.

Paul didn't go home at all that night, he stayed in the forest searching for Eden hoping to find her. He let out a deep breath and decided that it was useless, she was gone by now. She could be far away by now, how, don't know.

That's when Paul noticed a knife sticking out of a tree. He phased back not caring if he were naked or not since no one was around. He lifted the note reading it, it was from Eden, she didn't want Paul to come looking for her.

"Why couldn't she have stayed with me." Paul sighed, she did say she was going to come back, just for Paul, but he didn't know when.

But until then, he went back to his house and fell asleep, alone.

_____________________________________________

It had gotten late so I fell asleep outside in the forest. I was woken up by something sniffing my neck, I jumped up hoping it wasn't one of the wolves from the pack. I saw a fluffy thing running for it's life, it was only a rabbit.

I heard my stomach grumble, I have about 30 dollars left, hopefully I could find something yummy to eat. I continued walking down the street hoping someone would pick me up again.

"Hop in!" I jumped, I didn't notice the car had pulled up. I jumped in "Where to?" He asked with a smile on his face.

He must have been around my age, blonde hair and blue eyes. "Do you know where the Cullens live?" I asked nicely.

His face cringed in disgust "No" He snarled.

"Oh, sorry I asked..."

"Mike" He said getting a bit happier. "I don't know why everyone likes them so much" He huffed stubbornly, I bet he would have crossed his arms if he wasn't driving the car.

"I'm their friend from back home, trust me, they aren't that bad once you get to know them Mike, I'm Eden by the way. And just take me to the hospital then." I smiled at him remembering to when I met the Cullens.

He reminded me of myself actually , I remember when I was in Alaska I didn't like the Cullens at first, but they just grew on me I guess. "Oh you're from Alaska?" He asked interested.

"Yeah." I sighed, I kind of missed the place, even though it was _always_ cold.

"Where's you car? Did you fly and walk from Port Angelas?" He asked confused as he turned a corner.

"No I walked, I'm a traveller, it's something I do for fun. I don't stay in one place for longer than a couple weeks normally. The longest I've stayed somewhere was when I was growing up at home." I shrugged.

When suddenly confusion came over me. What was I doing?! I was doing what Chris does, I was trusting Mike to quickly. Was it because I was hungry, and tired still. Maybe something rubbed off on me, maybe me being with the guys has turned me into a social person.

Ew, Chris, I hated him now. I don't think I could forgive him for being such a... such a, I don't know.

Mike looked shocked "That's awesome!" He exclaimed jumping in his seat. I forgot what he was talking about completely, hopfully I can change the subject.

My stomach growled and I heard him burst out laughing. "Are you hungry?" He asked trying to hold in his laughs.

"Uh... yeah" I blushed looking out the window.

"Why don't we go out and get something to eat, it's my Christmas present to you!" He exclaimed even happier, now how could I let someone I just met get me a Christmas present.

I turned and looked at him like he were crazy, "Are you serious? You don't know me, why would you get me a Christmas present?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

I didn't know this boy and he wanted to get me something, I could see a possible friendship in the future, but he seems like someone I would get sick of like Chris, but maybe it was only because I was traveling with Chris and I had to look at him everyday.

"Well, how long have you been traveling?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"Maybe over a year." I stated thinking while rubbing my chin.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed "You spent the last Christmas all by yourself! you need someone to get you something."

"I couldn't let you do something so nice for me, we might not even ever see each other again." I stated, I probably would see him around, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was trying to buy me lunch.

"I have left over money from my moms gift. The money's from my grandma, so it isn't really my money!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Seriously Mike? No, I'll go with you, but let me buy my own lunch." I smiled

"Okay fine" He smiled pulling into a small diner.


	11. The Cullens

**A/N Here is chapter 11, there is going to be one or two more chapters then the story is over then I will have my new Embry story out lol, and it will probably take a longer time for me to finish that, anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Review please. Yay!**

"So why are you looking for the Cullen's anyways?" Mike asked taking a big bite out of his burger.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I need a place to stay for a bit." I sighed, I hope that they would let me stay with them, actually, I don't see why they wouldn't. I remember when I was 15 I used to sleep over, funny thing is, Edward hasn't looked like he's changed at all.

Like he hasn't grown, his face looks the exact same, except his eyes change when he looks at Bella. It's pure love. "Why the Cullen's?" Mike cringed

"Like I said before Mike, they are my friends from back home." I shrugged again, "You should try and get to know them they aren't bad people."

"I know, I guess. Bella used to be my friend, we used to hang out a lot, but then she started hanging out with the Cullen's. Mainly Edward, they started dating and she just stopped talking to us completely. Like all of us, then Edward left her at a point and she wouldn't talk to anyone. So she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I don't think you know him, anyways she starts hanging out with Jacob and she's happy again, but then Edward comes back and she's with him again" Mike explained the whole story to me.

I tilted my head to the side to think for a second. So she was friends with Mike, then Edward, Edward left her, so she wouldn't talk to anyone, then comes along Jacob and he's all nice to her. She leaves him when Edward comes back, that's not exactly a nice thing to do, but I'm not one to judge.

"I know Jacob." I stated randomly.

"You do?" He asked

"Yeah, I was staying in La Push. I used his shower and he's my... friend" I smiled to myself. I could consider him my friend couldn't I?

Mike lifted his hand to look at his watch. "We should get going before the hospital closes." Mike stated.

"Do hospitals even close?" I asked myself.

"...I think?" Mike laughed, and a small smile crept onto my face.

"Thanks for taking me out for dinner" I grinned at Mike, he was driving me to the hospital so I could see doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Mike dropped me off at the hospital without another word. It was still busy even though it was Christmas Eve today. I walked up to the front desk. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a nasally voice.

Her had red hair that was pinned up in a bun and green eyes. "No, but I'm here to see Dr. Cullen" I stated.

"Oh, well, sit down and I'll call you up..." She raised her eyebrow, pretty much asking me what my name was. "Eden Clairinton." I told her going to sit down in a chair.

I picked up a magazine skimming threw it to see what interesting stuff what going on. Nothing, all the normal paparazzi scum taking pictures of famous people. About 13 minutes later Carlisle came out motioning me to follow him.

"Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you again!" Carlisle smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, how about you? And also Carlisle I go by my middle name now, Eden." I smiled at him.

He didn't look like he aged at all either, was something going on that I didn't know about? I'm sure you know how I get when I don't know something!

"I'm doing great, what brings you down to Forks?" Carlisle asked taking my hands and examining them.

"I've been backpacking for a bit over a year now." I sighed.

"How's your mother and father?"

"Oh, I just called him today actually. Dad's fine and mom is... gone. That's why I came here actually. I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while. I have no where else to go and I know you guys." I explained quickly causing Carlisle to laugh slightly.

"Sorry to hear about your mother, and of coarse you can stay with the family and I" Carlisle said.

"OH THANK YOU!" I shouted jumping off my seat and hugging Carlisle. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure. I heard you ran into Edward in Port Angelas?" Carlise asked

"Yeah, him and Bella. She seems nice enough." I stated thinking back to what Mike had said about Bella, Edward, Jacob and himself.

"She's like part of the family now, she's always over, I'm sure she will be here for Christmas." He smiled "That reminds me, I'm going to need to go Christmas shopping again."

"For me, I hope not. Letting me stay at your place is a present enough!" I put my hands up in front of me.

"Try telling that to Alice." Carlisle said with a chuckle. I remember Alice clearly, she was always one to go out and buy you things for no apparent reason.

"Would you like me to clean your cuts, they look infected." Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head, I knew that some of them healed infected so he was going to have to reopen some. I winced in pain as he cleaned them. "Where have you been staying while yo uwere down here? Or have you just gotten here?"

"I've been here for a while, except I've been staying in La Push." I sighed sadly, remembering all the guys, mainly Paul. I was going to miss him so much, even if I wasn't even far from him, I knew it was going to be hard.

"Where in La Push?"

"The forest, I had a companion, except I left him since he was a jerk." I bit my lip as Carlisle reopened one of my cuts.

"Did you meet Jacob Black?" He asked

"Yes, I did actually. I also met all of his friends, they are very... welcoming" I searched for the right word. "There is one of them that I can't get off my mind" I blurted widening my eyes suddenly.

Shit.

Carlisle just looked at me, was he asking me to continue. May as well. "I just up and left him, he was at the bonfire waiting, but I got in a fight with Chris, my companion and just left."

"Then why wouldn't you stay with him? It's not like I don't want you around at the house Eden, I'm just saying if he means so much to you why would you leave him? Follow your heart Eden." Carlisle finished his little speech after bandaging up my hands.

"I just got angry at Chris, and stormed off. I left a note" I looked up at the ceiling wondering if Paul found the note that I left him.

"The forests around here aren't the safest places to be hanging around in." Carlisle stated putting his stuff away.

"I know," I shrugged "Everything happens for a reason, since nothing happened, there must be a reason, there are no accidents or mistakes..."I trailed off into my own world.

"I know that" Carlisle smiled "Ready to go to the house? I may as well leave too."

Carlisle said by the the lady at the front desk, she looked dazed when she saw him. Must think he's attractive. I got into the passengers seat of Carlisle's car, it was wonderful being able to sit down and just rest for once.

Hopefully I will be sleeping in a real bed soon. If they had any extra ones anyways, I was fine with whatever they gave me though, as long as I got to sleep! I followed him into the house and was instantly greeted by Alice hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Lizzy, it's been so long" She chirped happily. "You don't look that bad either."

I raised my eyebrow, I don't look that bad? What's that mean, I've been outside for over a year and I look good? What?! "It's nice to see you again Alice, and I go by Eden" I stated. "And thanks...?"

"Alright, no problem. I have clothes upstairs you can wear. You smell horrible."

A blush crept onto my face, that wasn't my fault was it? Alice dragged me upstairs and gave me a pair of clothes to wear. Dress pants and a nice shirt. I looked like I was going out for dinner, I took a quick shower and saw her waiting outside the door.

She took me back down to everyone in the living room. "Look guys, it's Eden!"

"I thought her name was Elizabeth?" Emmett asked, his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"It's Eden now" I smiled sheepishly crossing my arms.

Rosalie stood up and hugged me quickly "It's been a while"

"So Eddie, what you been up to?" Emmett asked.

I snickered, Eddie? "I've been backpacking for a bit more than a year." Wow, I was kind of getting tired of saying that to people.

"How long are you staying?!" Alice chimed in

"As long as I can." I shrugged, it was all up to them.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish." Esme said in a motherly tone.

I felt like I was at home here, they treated me like I was family. Jasper was still quiet as ever, but that was completely normal. I got my clothes washed for later on. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett. "We should take you shopping! You, me and Rose!" Alice smiled

"I have no money, which reminds me, can I call my dad?" I asked

Esme handed me the phone and I dialed the number to my dad's house. I told him that I was staying at the Cullen's, the address, and the number. He said that he was going to send me money so I could go back to school whenever I wanted to, and that I should just stay down there.

"Why'd you even start backpacking?" Emmett suddenly asked out of the blue.

I began telling them all about how everything happened. How I met Chris, Jacob, Paul and the rest of the guys. How I broke Paul's heart and I felt like I was dying on the inside, but I didn't mention anything about them being werewolves, or the whole imprinting thing, I just said that I thought I was in love with Paul.


	12. Love

**A/N One more chapter then this story is over. Review please!**

It's been 3 weeks since I started living with the Cullen's. Paul was on my mind every minute I was there, it annoyed Edward a lot actually. I found out about them being vampires about 3 days after I started living with them. After they told me I was like "First werewolves now vampires!?"

That caused most of them to laugh at me, I got a lot closer to Alice and Rosalie, I didn't really get along with Bella after I heard the story about what she did to Mike and Jacob.

I hung out with Mike a lot actually, him and I went out to eat a lot, only as friends though. I met Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Eric. They were all nice, I don't think they even liked Bella at all anymore.

Whenever they asked me to go hiking with them in La Push, I would always turn them down, I was still trying to get my courage to go back down there, but I thought it was going to be a bit harder.

My dad had sent me my money down, he said every month he was going to send me some, it was a good thing that I came from a wealthy family or else I'd be pretty screwed. Well, not exactly, I do have the Cullens to always help me out, but I disliked it when they would offer me money before mine came down.

I went shopping with Alice and rosalie nearly every weekend in Port Angelas. I had a billion pairs of clothes now.

I used the money that my dad gave me to go back to school, I've been going for about a week and a half. It was an art college in Port Angelas. My teacher told me that I was a very talented drawer and that he loved my drawings of animals.

His favourite was of the wolves, not the ones from La Push, but whenever someone mentioned wolves I would instantly think of Paul. I was trying to forget him, but it was nearly impossible. "Eden, just go down there!" Edward suddenly blurted out.

I persed my lips and my eyes widened, he doesn't normally snap on me. "Stay out of my head then." I scrunched my nose up.

Emmett laughed, he probably thought it was amusing. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" I frowned.

"Why wouldn't he?" Emmett said in the background. I rolled my eyes "You're awesome! He'd just be stupid to not want you anymore!" Emmett exclaimed

"There is no possible way for him not to want you anymore" Edward's eyebrow was twitching in irritation by now. "He imprinted on you."

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" I asked

Edward sighed. "Fine I'll go! But if he doesn't want me anymore I'm blaming you" I jumped off the stool I was sitting on and heard Emmett shout in the background.

"If he hurts you I'm going to pumble him."

Emmett has grown into a big brother figure by now, he was the best. I took off my pj's and put on a baggy swearer and some ripped jeans. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, did I mention that I wear glasses now. I put on my shoes and walked out the door.

I followed a path into the forest, everything looked the same. I was walking past the clearing where I stayed with Chris and noticed that his camp was still set up. That's weird, I thought that he would have packed up and left right when I did. I might actually get to see him again, great.

I walked onto First Beach, and didn't see anybody, so I headed towards Jacob's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A tall russet colour man answer the door. "JACOB!" I pounced on him wrapping my arms around him.

"Eden!? Is that you." Jacob's arms were around my instantly. "Why are you here? Go see Paul, he wants to see you more than I do... that came out wrong, but you know what I mean." Jacob smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know where he lives" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jacob told me where Paul lives. "Those glasses suit you" He smiled

I rolled my eyes and thanked him as I headed towards Paul's house. "DON'T KNOCK, SURPRISE HIM!" Jacob shouted after me and I gave him thumbs up.

I looked up at the house in front of me, it was small and I didn't have to worry about his dad or equivalent either because Jacob told me that he didn't live with anyone. I opened the door and walked around the entire and couldn't find him.

I walked up the stairs and head snoring. I walk into a room with Paul sleeping on his bed. One of his legs hanging off the bed and his face shoved into his pillow. I walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Paul" I whispered poking his back.

I jumped onto his back and leaned down to his ear. "Paul" I whispered.

He growled and rolled over taking me with him. Now his arms were around my waist and I was pulled against him. "PAUL!" I shouted

Paul jumped knocking me off the bed. "Eden? EDEN! Are you okay!?" He asked pulling up onto the bed, he pulled me into a big heartwarming hug. "I've missed you, don't ever do that to me again!"

"I promise I won't" I said softly putting my lips onto his own. He pulled my closer to him until I was on top of him.

"I love you" Paul pulled away from me.

"I love you too" I rubbed my nose against his.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N this is going to be the last chapter, I hope that you enjoyed my story lol. Thanks for the reviews people. I still hope that people review when they read this story. Thanks for reading!**

I spent the night at Paul's house most nights, until I finally decided that I would move in with him. The Cullen's were perfectly fine with it and I went to visit them every weekend though, Paul would make me change my clothes and have a shower when I got back though.

I got into writing books as well as drawing pictures. Paul would turn into a wolf just for me and let me draw him. I made quite a bit of money making art. I started going to school on the reservation until I found out that I was pregnant.

I looked at the pregnancy test that I had just peed on and felt nauseated. Being pregnant at my age was not good, the only thing I didn't like was Paul was going to stay the same age, but I was going to grow old. I threw the pregnancy test into the garbage and sat down on the couch.

Paul was out doing his wolf things, I looked at the time and got up to walk to the car I bought with some of the money my dad sent me. It was a used truck, and whenever it was broken Jacob would fix it for us.

I started the truck and began to head to the Cullen's house, Jacob was still trying to win Bellas heart but she was fully dedicated to Edward. I wasn't going to say anything to Jacob because he would just get angry at me for telling him he can't do it and I'd feel bad for putting his hopes down.

I was about to knock on the door, but before I could Alice answered the door pulling me into a hug. "I seen the good news!" She exclaimed

She probably saw me looking at a pregnancy test in one of her visions. I smiled at her as a laugh came out of my mouth.

I've been a lot happier ever since Paul and I had gotten together. I laughed a lot, smiled a lot. You name it. "I'm thinking of the right time to tell him." I shrugged nervously.

"I bet thar he is going to be excited!" Alice exclaimed dragging me into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Did you see that? Is he excited!?" I asked, hopefully she could tell me how he was going to react.

"No, I can't see what the werewolves do" Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "It gives me a headache and makes me angry that I can't see what they are going to do."

Everyone in the living room was looking our way by now. "EDEN'S PREGNANT!" Alice blurted loudly and I slapped my forehead.

My mouth opened but nothing came out of my mouth, I instantly closed my mouth putting my hand over it. "I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett laughed

Aparentally I did have it in me... literally. I smiled and blushed, this was embarrassing. "Have you told Paul yet?" Rosalie asked

The only wolf they actually named was Paul and it was only for my sake, they called the rest of them flee bags, or mutts. Something along the lines of that. I shook my head "I don't know how to say it... if I should just come out with it or wait until the baby pops out."

Emmett held his gut and continued to laugh at the conversation. Rosalie hit Emmett's shoulder "I'm envious that you can have children and I can't." Rosalie sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well at least you guys don't age. I'm going to grow old and Paul's going to stay 18 forever!" I growled crossing my arms. "It's unfair!"

Emmett covered his mouth trying to keep himself for laughing again, Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "Have you guys ever considered adoption or have a segregate mother?" I asked randomly

"A what mother?" Rosalie asked and I snickered.

"You pay someone to have your baby... wait that wouldn't be good since you're vampires..." I trailed off realizing how stupid that sounds now.

Everyone in the room let out a small laugh, giggle or chuckle. I stayed for about n hour when I decided that I would go home. "Thanks for having me over" I smiled

"Anytime" Esme smiled warmly at me. "Come to the hospital once and a while and I will check on the baby for you."

I nodded and left. I got into the truck and drove home. Once I got home I took a shower to wash the vampire smell away then I put my clothes into the laundry hamper. After I got dressed I went downstairs and saw Paul on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Paul." I smiled sitting down next to him.

Paul put his arm around my shoulders and pulled my towards him putting a soft kiss onto my forehead. I smiled snuggling up to him. "I have something to tell you" I bit my lip nervously.

"What?" Paul asked looking down at me.

I looked down at my stomach and grabbed his hand sliding it down to my stomach. "I'm pregnant" I whispered.

Paul's eyes went as wide as coins. "REALLY!?" He exclaimed loudly making me flinch.

I nodded my head waiting for him to say something, but nothing happened. "I'm going to be a dad" he smiled

I nodded my head again and he hugged me tightly.

________________________________

_This is going to be my last journal entry I put into this book, I finally have my own family. I'm happily married to Paul, with 3 children and two more on the way. My twins, Paul and Jason are both 3, they look just like their father. Cathryn is 2 and I'm expecting twins again. I'm 21 now. Paul looks like he is 26, but he still remains the same age. Sooner or later it's going to be hard for him to pull off his age._

_My father passed away after Cathryn was born, he gave me all his money and the house, which is up for sale because I'm staying down in La Push with Paul. We also have a new house farther into the forest. I'm curious to see if my children will be werewolf like their father._

_Maybe Cathryn will even be one, well I should go Cathryn's crying, and the babies are kicking. My life couldn't be any better._

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, I'm making an Embry story now. I've been making it while I've been rewriting this one. **


End file.
